


Cup of Magic

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: “It’s literally just coffee with extra sugary syrup in it, killer.” Blaine rolls his eyes at that because, no, it definitely isn’t just extra sugary syrup.“Have you ever even tried a pumpkin spice latte?” He asks, because there is no way Sebastian would make such a ridiculous comment otherwise.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Cup of Magic

Back in January, during Blaine’s first semester at NYU, he ran into Sebastian at the campus coffee shop (both men eternally coffee fiends), and only a few weeks later found Sebastian kissing Blaine at a party. The rest was history.

Now, after nine months of dating, they are finally experiencing their first autumn together, and Blaine cannot be more excited. He can’t wait for crisp morning walks, hand-in-hand, through Central Park and evenings spent pumpkin carving and weekends of planning coordinated Halloween costumes. He’s fairly certain each idea will be met with an eye roll from Sebastian’s end, but he also knows his boyfriend will do anything for him, so they are 100 percent having the lovely-dovey, coupley autumn of Blaine’s dreams.

Their small shoebox apartment holds little more than their bed and a small living room set up; however, the size of the place doesn’t deter Blaine from filling it to the brim with fall-scented candles, red and orange leaf garland, and all sorts of other décor from the Michaels’ and Target seasonal sections.

He’s in the middle of weaving some plaid ribbon around the fall wreath he is making for their front door when Sebastian texts him, asking if he wants anything from the coffee shop down the street—a text he receives every Thursday when Sebastian gets out of class. The gesture never fails to send Blaine’s heart a flutter, still getting used to having a boyfriend who is always so considerate.

Typically, Blaine gets something different on Thursdays than his usual medium drip, and decides then that there is no drink better to couple with all his fall decorating than a pumpkin spice latte.

 **Blaine (4:05 PM):** a PSL please!

 **Sebastian (4:08 PM):** a what?

 **Blaine (4:08 PM):** pumpkin spice latte!!! lol

 **Sebastian (4:10 PM):** lmao okay

When Sebastian walks in, drinks in hand, to find Blaine unloading a large Target bag of plastic, glittery pumpkins, he can only shake his head affectionately. After the red and pink mess that Blaine had made of his dorm room back during Valentine’s Day, he can’t be surprised. Not to mention Blaine’s love of plaid-wear and Tim Burton films should have clued him in that his boyfriend would be an autumn obsessee. 

“Are there any fall decorations still at Target?” He teases. Blaine shoots him a playful glare, before turning back to the pumpkins.

“Watch it, mister, or one of these pumpkins might take your eye out.” Blaine says, petulantly. Sebastian may tease, but Blaine knows he secretly loves Blaine’s affinity for decorating and celebrating. Sebastian’s family had never done more than toss up an impersonal tree at Christmas, so Blaine’s tendency to go all out filled Sebastian with a warmth he hadn’t realized he had been missing.

Sebastian laughs at Blaine’s empty threat, kissing the other man’s cheek, holding out one of the coffees in his hand, “Your PSL, kind sir.” He says, emphasis on the “PSL” to further irritate his boyfriend. Blaine snatches the cup out of his hand with a flourish, but merely rolls his eyes before turning to kiss Sebastian on the lips.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know PSL meant pumpkin spice latte.” He says, pulling back from the kiss. He knows his boyfriend isn’t as aware of the social media-fueled world of seasonal traditions, but you have to live under a rock to not know about pumpkin spice season.

Sebastian merely hums, taking a seat on the couch as he sips his own drink and watches Blaine arrange the little plastic pumpkins along the window sill. “I’m sorry I don’t keep up with all of the abbreviations of silly seasonal beverages.”

The comment makes Blaine scoff. “It’s not silly—they’re good!” Blaine says, huffing, as he places the final glittery pumpkin along the sill. He will not let Sebastian downplay the most delicious of holiday beverages.

“I just don’t see what the big deal is.” Sebastian says, scooting over so Blaine can sit down beside him and cuddle up under his arm.

“The deal is that it’s magical deliciousness that fills you with warmth and comfort.” Blaine hums, taking a large sip from the cup in his hand, as he settles in beside his boyfriend.

“It’s literally just coffee with extra sugary syrup in it, killer.” Blaine rolls his eyes at that because, no, it definitely isn’t just extra sugary syrup.

“Have you ever even tried a pumpkin spice latte?” He asks, because there is no way Sebastian would make such a ridiculous comment otherwise. 

“No—”

“Blasphemous!” Blaine says, sitting up, and holding his cup up to Sebastian’s face

“Who the hell says blasphemous?” Sebastian asks, staring cross-eyed at the cup being held way too close to face.

“Try it!” Blaine yells, tapping Sebastian on the nose with the side of his cup.

Sebastian pulls his head back, laughing, as he lifts his own cup in a cheers motion, “I’d rather not mix pumpkin with matcha, babe. Doesn’t sound like a great combo.” Blaine frowns and pulls his cup back at that, settling back down beside his boyfriend.

“Ugh, I will turn you into a pumpkin spice lover, you’ll see.” Blaine sighs.

Sebastian snickers, “whatever you say, babe.” Knowing his boyfriend, one morning Sebastian will probably be dragged out to get a PSL just to prove Blaine’s right. When Blaine was determined about something, he never gave up.

* * *

Which is exactly what happens on Saturday morning when Blaine wakes a very sleepy Sebastian with a harsh shake.

“Come on, we’re going to Coffea down the street and getting you a pumpkin spice latte, right now.” Sebastian blinks blearily to find Blaine’s already in his jacket and boots, ready to walk out the door at a moment’s notice.

Sebastian grumbles, still very much asleep and too comfortable curled under the covers “Babe, we really don’t have to—” he starts, but Blaine cuts him short.

“Now, Sebastian!” Blaine yells, tossing a pair of jeans and a sweater at him. The taller man sighs, getting up out of bed and rubbing his eyes. He takes in his boyfriend as Blaine stands at their bedroom door, arms crossed, with a look of determination on his face.

Sebastian lets out a yawn before, putting on a smirk, “I know something that’s magically delicious that I’d much rather taste right now.” He says, stalking up to Blaine and grabbing at the other man’s hips. Blaine scoffs and lets out a “gross” as he pushes Sebastian toward their bathroom.

“That’s not what you said last night.” He shoots back with another yawn.

“Yeah, yeah, just come on. Brush your teeth and get dressed. I’ll be in the living room.”

* * *

Sebastian pulls his jacket collar around his neck as a brush of wind makes his cheeks tinge pink. They’re almost to Coffea, his still sleepy state forcing him to miss most of what Blaine has been saying as they walk toward the coffee shop.

He catches “You have to try one at least once. I promise you won’t regret it,” as they head into the shop, Blaine smiling wide at the prospect of watching his boyfriend drink his first ever “cup of magic,” as he calls it.

The wave of warm air that hits them as they enter seems to wake Sebastian up enough to fully take in his surroundings. The shop isn’t too crowded for a Saturday morning, only a few others in line ahead of them, which he is thankful for, planning to get their drinks to-go so he can drag Blaine _back_ to their apartment and their bed.

Blaine orders “two PSLs, please, and could I get two pumpkin scones, as well?” because, of course, a pumpkin scone pairs perfectly with a pumpkin spice latte, _Sebastian_.

Sebastian wraps an arm around Blaine’s waist, giving his boyfriend a kiss as they wait for their drinks. “You’re so ridiculous, you know that?” He tells Blaine, but his boyfriend can see the love in Sebastian’s sleepy eyes as he says it.

“You love it.” Blaine replies, pecking the underside of Sebastian’s jaw.

“Hmmm, I love you.” Sebastian says, tightening his hold on the other man.

“You’re going to love pumpkin spice lattes, too.” Blaine tells him, which merely makes him laugh.

“Must be one hell of a drink.” He replies, grabbing their order as it’s placed on the counter.

And as Sebastian takes his first sip of a PSL, his boyfriend watching intently with his wide, sparkling eyes, he decides he might love them, but not as much as he loves Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
